Not what you'd expect
by khooxp
Summary: Like the title says, Ogami would never expect falling in love with his rival. But ever since Toki damaged both his arms, he has began to look past that first layer of Toki which was cocky, arrogant and infallible. No, he was prettier than a girl when he was not talking. And he was kind and easily hurt. He was someone to be protected. OgamiXToki, YuukiXToki, whatever Toki is great.


**This fandom doesn't seem to be very strong judging by the clear lack of fanfiction (sobs) but hey I like it. I just found the manga recently and have been in love with the characters. Minus Sakura maybe, but she's okay haha.**

 **Hope you like the story!**

 **OgamiXToki with hints of YuukiXToki**

* * *

 **-linebreak-**

Everyone was out of the house for some reason. Heike was busy with student council work, Rui was out hunting evil, Yuuki was probably drawing nyanmaru somewhere, and Sakura was out for grocery shopping. Shibuya was nowhere to be seen either, despite Toki searching throughout the whole house.

And why was he searching for everyone? Except Ogami, that is?

He was goddamn thirsty and both of his arms were bound up in their cast, unmovable. Even his fingers couldn't move a single twitch because that would cause convulsions of pain to run up both arms. He had his pride, however. He could stand dehydration, right? It's only been like two hours since he was thirsty. Right? Even when his throat was dry and starting to hurt?

Scowling, he walked past Ogami's room deliberately. He would not ask- but when he looked in, the fucking bastard had to be taking a drink of water from his bottle.

"For fucks sake," he sighed, licking his dry lips. He entered the room and sat across Ogami with a glare. Ogami looked up from the table which was full of school work and stationery.

"What do you want?" Ogami raised an eyebrow. This seemed to be the first time Toki actually entered his room.

"Feed me. I mean, I want water."

"Then get it yourself," Ogami grumbled, going back to his work irritably.

"Uh. Helloooo?" Toki raised his arms pointedly and winced. Ogami looked back up and sighed. He couldn't be bothered to go get him a glass when he was so settled into his room and just took out his homework. Thinking about it, didn't Toki get injured for him? His right shoulder, at any rate.

"Fine," Ogami picked his bottle up from the table and unscrewed the cap, having a disgruntled face the whole time. He leaned across the table since Toki couldn't do so, unable to put any weight on his arms.

"Yay," Toki rolled his eyes sarcastically, making it clear he didn't like the situation either. Tilting his head up, he opened his mouth as Ogami carefully put the bottle to Toki's lips, feeling rather strange. He had never looked so closely at Toki before. Especially now, staring with fixation at his lips to make sure he didn't spill any. Toki's lips were a very pretty pink, and rather plump and kissable. Sakura's were thinner with a duller colour... It almost seemed like he put lip gloss or whatever girls put on their lips.

Those lips were around the place where he just drank, and the fragile looking throat, swallowing with the bobbing adam's apple. He noticed how Toki's long, fluttering eyelashes were just as light as his hair as his eyes were half closed, the brilliant colours of his hetero-chromatic eyes barely visible.

"Mm..."

A moan startled him, and he almost dropped the bottle,spilling some of the water over Toki and his shirt. He blushed, realizing what his thoughts had been caught up in.

"Oi, I know I was thirsty, but not in the desert for hours kind of thirsty. Geez, were you gonna make me drink the whole bottle?" Toki grumbled as he looked down at his wet shirt.

"Sorry," Ogami reached over to wipe the water off Toki's face, and once his fingers touched the lips that were as soft as he imagined, he withdrew as though burned. He used the sleeve to wipe the remains instead.

"Hey, you're not going to leave me in a wet shirt and wet bandages, are you?" Toki huffed.

"Right," Ogami agreed mindlessly, standing up to fetch a shirt and fresh bandages from Toki's room.

 _What's up with him today? He seems out of sorts._

Ogami returned quickly, and started to unbutton Toki's shirt, trying hard to keep his mind blank. Pulling it off with some cooperation with Toki, he stared at the bloodstained bandages in shock. Gingerly, he slowly unwrapped them as he saw Toki clearly tense from the pain. Deep cuts, stitched up tightly with many stitches met his eyes, skin discolored with red, purple blue, all sorts of hues as nasty bruises and scars. Feeling pained, he looked up into Toki's nonchalant eyes, seeing the stark contrast between the pale, ivory neck and defined collarbones to the fucked up wounds he had.

Toki's eyes faltered when he saw the guilt in Ogami's eyes. "Oi, I didn't do it for you okay. I did it for the Shibuya mansion and for myself," Toki said firmly, but Ogami realized what he was doing. What he always did. Toki always talked loudly and directed attention towards himself so much it was actually directed away from him. Everyone saw his annoying outer shell that deserved to be punched every now and then for being so arrogant and perverted, so utterly confident in everything he did without backing off. But beneath that layer, all those scars... All those injuries on this fragile, slender body that seemed indestructible and infallible on the battle field no matter how hard of a hit they scored against him.

He was kind. He never wanted to be protected ever again, he never wanted someone to become like his sister to protect him, so he had to become strong, to fake being strong until he made it. Ogami finally realized it all, and wondered how stupid he could possibly be for not seeing it. Toki felt pain just like the rest of them, but he was always on the front lines being the first to get injured. Ogami didn't say a thing, but applied medication on the terrible wounds. It was difficult with the numerous wounds to even begin, but he had to start somewhere.

"Tch...!" Toki grunted in pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He bit his lips as Ogami hesitated in his treatment.

"You can shout if it hurts," Ogami said quietly.

"It doesn't hurt," Toki replied stubbornly. He clenched his fists tightly until the became ghostly pale as Ogami continued his treatment. That's true... Toki never admitted it if he was in pain, if he was scared, or if he was about to cry. He took it all upon himself quietly without telling anyone, showing his usual cocky, boisterous self. As if no one could ever know he had weaknesses.

Ogami leaned in and wrapped his arms around Toki to wrap his bandages. He had never been in such close proximity before, with his arms around that ridiculously slender waist. Was he even thinner than Sakura? That can't be right. Had he been eating right? He wrapped the white cloth firmly, but not too tight and finished, closing the first aid box. "Lift up your arms."

Toki followed his orders obediently as Ogami helped him to wear his shirt. Buttoned up shirts were a lot easier to wear as they had lesser friction against his arms and didn't allow as much movement to wear them. "Alright thanks," Toki whistled as he felt a lot better with fresh bandages.

"Who's helping you with these?" Ogami blurted out. "Usually, I mean."

"Sometimes Rui or Sakura. Mostly Yuuki. I mean I can't exactly ask a girl to... y'know. Heike and Shibuya offered to help but hell no."

Ogami raised an eyebrow. To...what? Oh. To shower. Or clean up.

"I had my doubts at first since Yuuki is so whatever with his own personal grooming but he's been taking pretty good care of me," Toki chatted. He was pretty bored since no one was at home and Yuuki couldn't pop in a movie or something for him to watch. His arms were pretty much rendered useless since he couldn't even drink by himself. It's so inconvenient to damage both arms. "I mean look, I look pretty much the same. He helps me do my facials and he even put bobby pins in my hair today to keep my fringe off my face."

"Fourth, I'm homeeee!" Yuuki hollered, stomping through the house to find his friend. He passed by Ogami's room and backtracked, a little surprised to find Toki with Ogami. "Hey Sixth. Sorry Fourth, I forgot about how you're... well. You must be so bored. But it's alright because I bought you this life sized Nyanmaru doll!"

"Hey I don't need it!" Toki screamed as Yuuki forcefully pushed Nyanmaru against his face. "Mmph!"

"Stop it Yuuki. Toki is injured," Ogami chastised lightly.

"Nah, it's fine," Toki said once Yuuki backed away, hugging the doll with an apologetic face. "No need to treat me like some invalid."

The sharp words caused Ogami to flinch. "No! That's now what I meant..."

Toki's attention was diverted when Yuuki ruffled his blond hair thoughtfully. "I think it's time to wash your hair."

"Yeah! I used to wash it twice a day and it's not been washed for three days. I feel so gross," Toki grumbled. Yuuki laughed as he helped Toki up. "All that talking has made me thirsty again. Yuuki, water."

"On it fourth!" Yuuki beamed, dashing off as Toki made his way back to his room.

"Actually, I need to take a piss too. Can you help me unzip my pants?"

"Coming fourth! It's the least I could do since you got injured for us. Like Nyanmaru says, we should take care of those who got hurt fighting for our sakes!" Yuuki exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Yeah yeah," Toki sighed, having a fond smile on his face nonetheless. Having Yuuki around simplified things a lot when he was injured. Yuuki helped him no matter what without any complaint, more than that, he was happy to do so. Maybe it was because of their similar circumstances of wanting to protect someone dear to them from dying, but they shared a genuine connection. Toki was sure that if they swapped positions, he would be at Yuuki's beck and call as well.

As they entered the toilet together, Ogami gaped. It's been a week since the incident and he had never realized anything about Yuuki and Toki's arrangement at all. Feeling a weird constriction in his chest, he looked down in confusion. No way, he couldn't be. Not for Toki.

He couldn't possibly be jealous.

 **-end of chapter-**

* * *

Bwahaha it has began.


End file.
